


Look how amazing you are

by gelatocontigo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Champions League, Dani is a cutie, Gareth Bale/Toni Kroos(Minor), Lukita/Sese (minor), M/M, Nacho is parent of the team not sese, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Real Madrid is def a family, celebration, picha&bro (minor)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelatocontigo/pseuds/gelatocontigo
Summary: 一个短打甜饼。本喵和他的大傻。文笔很渣。
Relationships: Karim Benzema/Dani Carvajal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Look how amazing you are

（一）

更衣室的门啪地一下被撞开了，进来几个大笑着的傻子。真的都是傻子，马塞洛的头发有一边很神奇地保持原状，另一边被打湿了，像吹头发吹到一半突然拿了冠军。莫拉塔和巴斯克斯至少看上去是喝高了的状态，手里的酒瓶子快见底了。卡里姆看着这几个人，又看到一旁平图斯摇摇头，脑海里准确地浮现出齐达内浑身湿透意犹未尽地继续开新闻发布会的样子。

他小心翼翼地绕过在空中挥洒的香槟，找到自己的柜子，掏出手机，“589条未读消息”，顺手划掉。不远处，丹尼•卡瓦哈尔正举着奖牌对着手机微笑，应该是在和家人视频吧？卡里姆盯着他，第无数次想象着那张吉娃娃一样的脸庞在自己手里融化的样子。真的要命。

感觉过了一个世纪，有人过来亲了亲他的头发，他才抬头，“纳乔说今天晚上大家可以去酒吧聚聚，就在巴尔德贝巴斯旁边。”哈梅斯裹在外套里十分温柔，好像今天球场火热的氛围只是让他更冷。

“我完全可以，大家都去吗？”卡里姆莫名其妙得开心，不知道是因为他再也不用盯着丹尼了，还是因为他们又可以在一个更暧昧的环境里度过一整个晚上。

一秒钟之后，纳乔站在椅子上，大声宣布了他的提议。托尼和加雷斯还没来得及抗议，就被伊斯科和马尔科分别拉走。

加雷斯被伊斯科拉着，经过卡里姆面前时，他听到“明天早上可以早起去西贝莱斯看喷泉”之类的话，然后看到伊斯科犹豫了一下，用力把加雷斯按在了角落的座位。

对面的角落里，托尼小声和马尔科争执着，好几次说话都被打断。

卡里姆和哈梅斯对视了一下，突然听见一声巨响，“塞尔吉奥—拉—莫—斯，现在立刻给我出去！！”卢卡的吼声回荡在整个更衣室里，洗浴间一扇门啪地一响，雾气散去，就看到队长一脸满足的傻笑，十分欠扁。

哈梅斯无奈地转回头，看到某人的笑容凝滞在脸上。对面，丹尼的两道浓眉下，吉娃娃一样的大眼睛里好像装着一整片大海。

————————————

“已经很晚了！我要回.... ”

“现在才九点，我们现在走，十二点保证让你回家ok？”马尔科完全无视了托尼的抗议。

“十二点？我赌100欧元，一个小时之内除了我和加雷斯，其他人就开始不省人事了，尤其是你和伊斯科。然后不出意外，结束的时候你会烂醉如泥，让后还是要我把你送回去，你不需要我提醒你上次是谁吐了我一车吧？”托尼看着对面的人脸色发生了肉眼可见的变化，不禁十分得意，乘胜追击，

“马尔科•阿森西奥，你真的很讨人喜欢，但我也真的想让我的车保持干净。而且，明天我想早点起来看西决。今晚我不去了。”

马尔科憋着一口气，咬牙切齿，“你要是不去，我现在就告诉所有人，你手机里存着上千张加雷斯睡觉的时候的照片，还在没人注意的时候偷偷在YouTube上看‘如何编出一个完美的丸子头’，”他挑衅地看着托尼，这回得意的人是他了。

对面的人忿忿不平，“今晚我绝对不送你回家，要是我十二点不能回家明天还起不来错过西决，500欧元，半个赛季的接送服务，另外下次你吐我饼就等着吧。”马尔科听到最后一句打了个寒战，但还是做了个同意的手势，脸上露出胜利的笑容。

另一边，加雷斯温和地提议他们明天可以早点起一起去西贝莱斯吃早餐，看喷泉然后去打高尔夫，他可以提供所有的杆子。

伊斯科眼看又要着急开口，一旁的卢卡用眼色制止了他，用浓重克罗地亚口音的英语说话了，“我看托尼已经决定了，你可以和他一起去一起回，我保证今晚你们想早点走都可以。这么开心，大家一起去喝点酒， **一年就拿这么一次冠军** 。”

加雷斯看了看对面的托尼，犹豫了一下移开了目光，又看到伊斯科一脸期待。这个样子让他更像一只柯基了。

他还没想好，就听到另外一个声音，“我今晚也去！我都和迷你讲了，明天如果我送不了他就让朋友送他去上学。”克里斯蒂亚诺一脸灿烂，他和加雷斯的目光交错，“加雷斯一起去吧！”加雷斯的脸更红了，小声说着什么“茶包”之类的，然后清了清嗓子，“ok”.

——————————

有些人换上了球队的冠军庆祝衫就出发去酒吧，卡里姆犹豫了一下，和大家说他还是先回去换一身衣服，很快就到。卢卡笑着凑到他耳边：“拜托，今晚就靠你教Sese怎么穿衣服了。我早就放弃了。”他抬了抬眉毛，和大家承诺一会儿见。

外面冷得和球场里不像是一个世界，风刮得脸颊隐隐作痛。卡里姆快速躲进车里，点火。活动了一下僵直的手，紧握住方向盘，开了出去。外面有球迷认出了他的车，向他打招呼。他敷衍地点点透气，脑海里是右后卫挥之不去的身影。比赛结束后伯纳乌前的大街上车辆汇成了海洋，车尾灯连成一条条线，空气中时不时传来叫骂声和欢呼声。

卡里姆把音响打开，企图甩掉脑海里那个身影。

（二）

卡里姆走到酒吧里，深吸了一口温暖酒精的气息。他已经换上了干净的衬衫，酒红色格外适合他，哪怕是乱七八糟的灯光也糊不了他的气质。

桌上摆满了酒瓶，莫拉塔、巴斯克斯、伊斯科和阿森西奥四个人闹成了一团，

“shit你个小混蛋！”莫拉塔不知道在冲谁喊。离他差不多两个位置坐着丹尼，他看见卡里姆，眼神立刻移转到面前的UNO上去，耳朵后面一块变红的皮肤即使在昏暗的灯光下也能清楚看见。

卡里姆深吸一口气，走到他身边坐下，递上了手里攥着的小袋子，又顺手拿起一杯酒。丹尼疑惑地看着他，又看了看袋子里吉娃娃的玩偶。卡里姆则发现他很难不让拿着酒杯的手停止抖动，就索性放下。“我在路边橱窗看到的，觉得好玩，买来给你。不知道.... ”

“这个很可爱，和家里面的那两只一样。”丹尼笑着打断他。

可是你比它们可爱无数倍，卡里姆无法控制地冒出这个想法。丹尼的睫毛很长，扑闪出一片温柔的瀑布，吧台的灯像月光一样照在上面。上帝啊，他的眉毛，鼻子，嘴唇，每天训练时阳光照在他身上的样子...几乎让卡里姆抑制不住亲吻它们的冲动。

“西贝莱斯今晚有烟花，我想问.... ”

“UNO！”耳边突然响起了拉斐尔的声音。他擅自拖过一把椅子坐在两人对面，一脸兴奋，“来，这次不会像下飞行棋那样了。”

卡里姆无奈地叹了一口气，同时察觉到身边沙发极细微地向上弹了一点。他还没想好要说什么，丹尼的声音就传过来了，“你们先玩，我去看看我们要不要加酒。”然后他就看着他走向包房门口。

还没来得及失落，一只手就捏了捏他的肩膀，一个声音低低地说，“你真的不要太明显了。”卡里姆目瞪口呆地看着托尼捧着一盘水果沙拉走向角落里的加雷斯，又看看了拉斐尔，如释重负地发现他则是一脸疑惑。

“没事，快去那拉几个小混蛋过来一起打牌喝酒。”他在拉斐尔开口问前快速说完，灌了一大口酒，没有留意到不远处的纳乔已经把注意力从卢卡和队长身上移开，看着这边，眼底有微微的焦急。

——————————

丹尼没有去拿酒，而是直接走出了门口，大口呼吸着。今天卡里姆刚进来的时候他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

他当然知道这是全队衣品最好的一个人，好到队长都不敢在他面前瞎逞能。可是今晚他出现时，还是再一次让丹尼惊讶于这光芒——酒红色穿在他身上真的是太太太好看了，而那副金边眼镜，差点让丹尼打翻手里那杯酒。卡里姆完美的身材比例只是让他看起来跟天神一样。

直到莫拉塔今天终于发现他在卡斯蒂亚的美女海报都是被丹尼偷偷丢了，大声冲他喊“小混蛋”的时候，他才回过神，并且惊慌地发现自己一直在盯着门口那人看。他低下头，平生第一次希望自己会玩UNO。

来的路上，他和纳乔还有克里斯蒂亚诺坐一辆车，Mini已经让朋友接走了。等红灯的时候，克里斯蒂亚诺指节轻轻敲着方向盘，冷不丁地问道：“你和卡里姆怎么样了？”

丹尼震惊地看着他，表情仿佛在说这个人怎么比莫拉塔还不可理喻，“什么？和谁？怎么样？绿灯了快走啦！”他慌张地盯着路面，却发现后视镜里两个人笑得一脸诡异。

过了一会，纳乔才收起笑容叹了一口气，“他训练的时候目光没从你身上移开过，而你，买的那些时尚杂志，都有两个共同点， **一是根本没有提高你的品位，二是那些封面都是卡里姆** 。”克里斯蒂亚诺哼了一声表示赞同。丹尼涨红了脸，还是没有说话。

良久，“他应该不喜欢我。”他快速地说道。

“我可以给你一百个理由向你证明他喜欢你。如果是今天你在场上受伤他没过来看你那件事，那是因为他正在和对面的门将理论，”克里斯蒂亚诺耐心地解释。

还是沉默。过了一会儿，纳乔在后面开玩笑地威胁道：“今天如果这事没结果，就都别回家了。”

他攥紧了手，却意识到自己没把那个玩偶拿在手上。他刚刚想说什么，西贝莱斯有烟花表演然后呢？他想去？他想带我去？他想约我一起去？外面已经开始下小雨，丹尼绝望地发现自己还是完全没有头绪。

“你在这干嘛？大家都在等你拿酒进去！”克里斯蒂亚诺的声音在他身后响起，“你猜猜一会儿谁又要叫你‘小混蛋’了？”他脸上的笑容意味深长，丹尼却完全没有注意。

————————

卡里姆看见他回来了，终于如释重负地嘬了一口酒。丹尼沉默地坐回了原来的位置。对面纳乔悄悄地和马塞洛说着什么，然后一脸得意地宣布：“我们来玩一轮亲亲接力，要一直接到最后！”

卡里姆过了一会儿才发现大家为什么都在看他：他是一长串人的最后一个。而真正让他内心放烟花鞭炮甚至炸弹的，是他旁边坐着红透了的丹尼。

纳乔显然非常自得于自己的提议，响亮地在马塞洛脸上吧唧了一口。

第一轮几乎要在加雷斯那里失败了，直到卡里姆看见托尼脸上的微笑。

终于到了莫拉塔，莫拉塔抱着他的小混蛋美美地亲了一口，然后把他从臂弯里放了出来。

现在卡里姆完全不知道该怎么办了。他根本不敢看旁边，对面的纳乔一脸戏谑。卢卡靠在队长肩膀上，克里斯蒂亚诺吃着加雷斯盘子里的水果，拉斐尔五秒之后反应过来了。

靠，你这个时候怎么也这么聪明，卡里姆心里暗暗抱怨。所有人的表情都和纳乔一样，除了那四个小傻子，一脸好奇地给丹尼起哄。

他差点要说“我坐到那边去吧”的时候，感觉一个东西轻轻地碰了他的肩膀。“亲肩膀不算！！”纳乔显然又震惊又生气，“再来一轮！”大家都失望地嚷嚷着。

卡里姆内心是绝望的。他终于看向了身边的人：侧脸轮廓分明，睫毛，鼻梁，嘴唇，和显然是精心打理过的络腮胡子，每一部分，他全身细胞都叫嚣着想要抚摸想要亲吻。

丹尼没有抬头看他，只有脸上的红晕显示他的心情并没有放松多少。

看看我啊，转过头来看看我。

莫拉塔好像知道了什么，轻轻推了一下丹尼。卡里姆似乎能透过房间里的音乐听到外面的雨声。下了这么大雨吗？待会西贝莱斯还有没有烟花表演？

丹尼终于转过头来，卡里姆只觉得自己被下了整整一杯迷情剂。

眼神在空气中交汇出火花四溅的电流，故意搅乱了二人的呼吸。他自动拉长了焦距，略过十几副五彩斑斓的表情，成像只有眼前一人。

克制不住身体里冲撞的悸动，他把那人轻轻颤抖的身躯拉向自己，双手抚慰般捧着日有所见夜有所梦的脸庞，吻了上去。

每次训练里的相视一笑，不定时出现在他柜子里的清真小零食，丹尼给他包扎伤口时不经意的肌肤相触，都远远不如此刻近在咫尺的交错气息。

卡里姆觉得他好像躺在一大片花田里，一股温暖的电流汇聚在脊柱，一下冲浸到全身直至四肢末端，让他畅快得难以置信。

他忍不住在丹尼的唇齿间绽开微笑，轻轻吮着他香软的嘴唇，一手抚着他敏感的后颈，一手的指腹慢慢挪到了腰际，两人大腿紧贴着轻轻摩挲，迫切地汲取着对方身上的气息。

这怎么够啊，他贪婪地想着，抱紧了已经在他怀里酥软的身躯。周围的人忍不住拍照存图窃窃私语，仍然红透了的丹尼将勾住他脖颈的手放回他宽阔坚实的胸膛前，想要推开他，却发现隔着衣服也能感受到那里的肌肤滚烫得不行。

卡里姆手上动作不停，慢慢吻到他的耳边，向里面吹着气，“既然今天下雨，我们可以不去西贝莱斯，”他咬了一口嘴边柔软的耳垂，满意地感觉到怀里的人一阵颤抖，短髭轻蹭着他的颈窝，“今晚和我回家吧？”

————————

大家叽叽喳喳，收拾收拾准备离开酒吧，加雷斯从厕所回来对着今天最幸福的两个人小声说了一句Felicidades，丹尼越过卡里姆的肩膀惊讶地看着他。

对面，托尼的嘴角一勾，伸开双臂把来人圈在怀里，“是不是我以后也可以叫你liebling？”加雷斯还没反应过来就被铺天盖地的气息包围，手机锁屏前最后一个页面只能隐约看见English➡️Spanish。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.Felicidades是西班牙语“恭喜”的意思
> 
> liebling是德语里“亲爱的”的意思
> 
> 都是查的谷歌
> 
> 2.卡瓦哈尔的名字有很多翻译是“达尼”，但这里翻译成“丹尼”，个人感觉好听一点。


End file.
